Un delicioso caramelo
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-shot] Ella es su mejor amiga más cercana, siempre la ha tratado como una hermana desde pequeños. A diferencias de edades, al ir creciendo juntos. ¿Qué pasaría si, él empieza a verla como una mujer? ¿Hasta dónde pueden llegar sus sentimientos? (contiene lemmon ligero) [G&G]


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Vocaloid_ **no** _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _One-shot, inspirado con la canción Romeo and Cinderella (versión) Rin & Len y posiblemente basado de esa misma canción pero con los personajes de Gakupo Kamui x Gumi Megpoid. En este caso será G&G. Probablemente contenga lemmon ligero._

 _Clasificación:_ T/M, _Genero: Friendship_ **/** _Romance_

 **Summary:** _[One-shot] Ella es su mejor amiga más cercana, siempre la ha tratado como una hermana desde pequeños. A diferencias de edades, al ir creciendo juntos. ¿Qué pasaría si, él empieza a verla como una mujer? ¿Hasta dónde pueden llegar sus sentimientos?_

* * *

 **Un delicioso caramelo**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo comenzó en los inicios del segundo año de cursar en la universidad nunca se hubiera imaginado quien era la persona que le llamaría su atención, su profesor de artes o mejor conocido como la materia dibujo, fue que apenas estaba cursando el primer año donde ella se había enamorado a primera vista, después de volver a ver de nuevo a su mejor amigo y no era de creer en este tipo de cosas pero termino resultado eso. Ahora en su segundo año de la carrera de artes plásticas, la estudiante lo tendría como profesor de su básica. En el fondo sabía que no podrá concentrarse con tanta distracción. La joven tiene veinte años, cabello corto que le llegaba por arriba de los hombros tenia verde manzana y unos brillosos ojos verde esmeralda, su piel pálida e de terciopelo, con una personalidad tímida pero también muy carismática, simpática e tierna y ante los oídos de sus amigos e amigas se podría decir que tenía una risa muy juguetona e infantil al igual que su apariencia u estatura de su frágil cuerpo de 1,60 metros.

Su rutina se trataba de verlo constantemente en los horarios que tenía la materia y a ese profesor en su puesto. Quien se trataba de un antiguo amigo de la infancia, con él habían crecidos juntos pero aun así tienen seis años de diferencia en la edad. De Lunes y Miércoles, desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las una de la tarde. Kamui Gakupo tenía una edad aproximada de veintiséis años, su cabello era largo e purpura que sobre pasaba la cintura pero siempre estaba sujetado en una sola coleta, tiene unos grandes ojos azul cielo, la estatura era más o menos de unos 1,80 metros. Sí, es un poco alto para ella pero igual estaba enamorada solo que él no lo sabe. Kamui es admirado por su talento en la básica de dibujo y también de las artes marciales donde utiliza una katana conocido como laidō, es su hobbie preferido.

Gumi lo tenía como vecino y solían cruzarse en cada recorrido de regreso a casa o al ir hacia la universidad. Nadie malinterpretaba las llegadas de alumno-profesor tan constantemente solo se trataba de una coincidencia, ella en sus tiempos libres sale a pintar por el balcón y como de costumbre lo veía entrenar desenvainando y guardando su katana de nuevo, y de eso mismo salió un hermoso cuadro pintado por ella solo que su profesor ni lo sabe. Gakupo la recuerda todavía y más cuando pasaban tiempos juntos con sus hermanos.

 **…**

A lo largo de que transcurría los meses había comentarios subjetivos entre ellos dos y cada vez el regreso a casa era en un vehículo donde Gumi estaba siempre invitada. Kamui sabe que dentro de la universidad no está permitido la relación entre profesor-alumno porque así perdería el respeto que se fue ganando con su trabajo, pero afuera es otro tema, entre ellos dos escondían sus sentimientos aunque claramente era una sensación de parte mutua. No solo era admiración, también estaba su amistad y luego se dejaron llevar por lo que siente, en especial Megpoid que disfruta en hacer viajes de ira e vuelta su mejor amigo, Kamui. Ella lo ama pero ¿Él que siente al respecto? Sus padres sospechan de las salidas que suele tener su hija, no es que no tenga amigas pero Gumi siempre fue una chica de pocos recorridos en conjunto.

La familia Megpoid no sabía que su hija quería distraerse un poco de sus tareas y solo por un mes o tal vez dos. Gakupo se estaba enamorando de Gumi pero no quería arruinar su amistad ni mucho menos arruinarle la carrera en tan temprana edad ya que para él, los romances son cosas de distracción pero ¿Quién lo culpa? Tienen que divertirse un poco ¿no? Él creció con su mejor amiga compartían muchas cosas juntos y siempre la ha tratado como su pequeña hermana menor del corazón. La seguía tratando así aunque ya tiene a su hermana menor, Gakuko que actualmente tiene la misma edad que su amiga y vive con la familia Kamui, quienes terminaron mudándose por cuestiones de trabajo. Gumiya Megpoid tiene veintiún años y es el hermano mayor de Gumi pero actualmente se independizo de sus padres y vive en un departamento que se encuentra en el centro de la cuidad de Tokyo.

El joven no sabía qué hacer en cada noche porque siempre pensaba en ella, no podía dormir tras soñar ciertas intenciones prohibidas con ella y sabe que no es correcto hacer algo así. Apenas la volvió a ver y ahora se está enamorando profundamente de su amiga…Además ya estaba suponiendo distanciarse, aunque no quería. No solo él sufría sino también, la estudiante donde cada noche parecía eterno y su mente era tan ruidosa que no la dejaba cerrar los ojos…Ambos sentían la necesidad de estar con el otro pero ¿Cómo? Sí, los padres de ella fueron estrictos a diferencia de los padres del muchacho que le daba más libertad en tomar decisiones. Sin embargo de que ellos ya son mayores de edad, Gakupo se preocupaba por su antigua amistad de cómo la trataba a ella, una hermana pequeña.

— ¿Qué está mal conmigo? —se cuestionaba al apoyar sus manos por su rostro para ir llegando a sus ojos y así cerrarlos de alguna manera para poder dormir.

La ventana de su balcón estaba abierta y las cortinas danzaban con la suave brisa fresca que entraba, Kamui tenía su largo cabello purpura esparcidos por toda la cama, su camisa desabrochada y dejaba expuesto todo su torso desnudo, y sus jeans oscuros aun los tenia puestos, ya no tenia los zapatos negros porque se los había sacado en la entrada solamente ahora estaba descalzo. Cerraba los ojos por unos segundos, respiraba profundamente y exhalaba para hacer un gran suspiro agotador porque ni él sabe qué hacer con este dilema contradictorio, estaba por quedarse completamente dormido para apagar su cerebro y dejar de pensar en ella por lo menos unas horas, porque si, se estaba enamorando; sentía unas suaves manos acariciar su largo cabello e bajaba lentamente por el rostro hasta apoyar en el torso, no solo sus manos sino su frágil y delicado cuerpo femenino. Gakupo abrió los ojos repentinamente, estaba soñoliento, esa simpática e tierna sonrisa divertida le estaba causando un efecto en él.

— _Gakupo- sama ¿Vamos a dormir juntos no?_ —escuchaba esa dulce voz y luego continuaba con una risa juguetona. Este quedo perplejo ¡¿Qué hacia ella en su habitación?! Viéndola detenidamente ella estaba vestía con un delicado vestido verde manzana y negro de dormir uno que llegaba por una parte de los muslos. Obviamente se veía atractiva y más por esas curvas femeninas que lo deleitaba al excitarse. Negó con la cabeza. —Gumi-san no es el momento de andar con esta clase de bromas —hablo para incorporarse para sentarse en su cama pero esa ilusión desapareció tan rápidamente que lo dejo muy aturdido. Pues claro, se trataba de su imaginación o también un engaño de su propia mente que jugaba con él. Pestañaba dos veces, no podía creer lo que se imagino, sí se estaba inventando algo casi prohibido con Gumi… No quería hacerlo pero al proyectar cómo se luciría su amiga lo excitaba y mucho. Ahora deseaba tenerla en este preciso momento.

Se acercaba hacia su balcón porque algo le había llamado la atención. Los padres de su vecina estaban saliendo de su casa y su alumna se estaba despidiendo de ellos desde el balcón de la casa. Vio como ella se adentraba en la habitación, dejando las ventanas amplias abiertas a su paso… ¿Acaso lo estaba haciendo apropósito? Se tomo unos minutos en analizar la pequeña distancia que tenia entre su balcón y en la de ella. ¿Podría llegar? No estaban tan distanciados pero estaba seguro de intentar algo…

—Bueno, Gakupo hay que intentarlo. —se auto animaba para saltar hacia el otro lado. Se paralizo al ver la altura pero eso no lo iba a detener en estar a su lado. — _Tres…Dos…Uno… ¡Ya!_ —dio un gran salto para quedar enganchado en pequeño mural, lo logro hasta quedar parado en la entrada al cuarto.

Gumi estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama y justamente su mirada estaba fijada en su mejor amigo, sonrojada y paralizada no sabía cómo reaccionar en su presencia. Kamui se deleitaba en observarla en silencio, como se la había imaginado era exactamente esa vestimenta. Hermosa, como una brillante esmeralda verde, no quería exagerar pero con la iluminación de la luna creciente le hacía resaltar tan esplendida que de verdad no se podía contener. Era el momento o mejor dicho, el de ellos dos.

Había partes de la vestimenta que dejaba expuesta los hombros desnudos y esas piernas que se veían tan suaves, esos ojos grandes esmeraldas le llamaba tanto la atención, Gumi Megpoid se veía tan inocente, tierna con esa mirada de niña perdida y ruborizada. Gakupo ya no se podía contener las ganas de avanzar hacia ella y lo hizo. Caminaba en la dirección donde su amiga estaba.

Inclinándose sobre ella hicieron contacto visual, intercambiando miradas y por la cual uno quería descifrar el uno al otro para descubrir lo que querían expresar con esa mirada. Gumi estaba sonrojada, sentía como él apoyaba su rodilla por la entre pierna, ambos brazos la acorralaban en su propia cama ¿Cómo iba a terminar todo esto? Vio como su chico ampliaba su sonrisa y la fulminaba con esa mirada perversa. No estaba nerviosa, es más, se sentía cada vez atraída hacia él.

¿Hasta dónde pueden llegar? Gumi cerró los ojos por unos segundos y oía lo que decía su amigo.

—Sabes solía verte como una niña, pero ambos crecimos tan rápido que te vi de otra manera. —comentaba este al inclinar su cabeza para quedar a unos centímetros de los labios de la peli verde. —Toda una mujer, mi mujer.

 _Su delicioso y atrapante caramelo. Es muy obvio que quiere llegar más lejos esta noche…_

Sus ojos color esmeralda se cruzaban con los ojos azul cielo, dos amantes en plena oscuridad por lo que nadie debe interrumpir, nadie. Las manos se entrelazaban, todo este momento seria para ellos dos; suavemente se dieron un cálido beso y al ir acariciándose, ese beso cada vez se hacía más tentador y apasionado: adentro de sus bocas surgió un jugueteo de lenguas, ambos eran insistentes en ganar.

—T-Te amo—murmuro Megpoid entre besos y cada vez ella fue la que insistía más en seguir besándose. — _T-Te amo tanto, tanto que no me puedo controlar._ —contradecía su pareja al ir enredando sus dedos con algunos mechones verdes.

 _¿Acaso se notaba tanto que se atraían? ¡Claro que sí! La chispa que surgía entre ellos lo decía y aun en esta noche. ¿Alguno de los dos se va arrepentir?_

Los recorridos de manos entre ellos causo que lentamente se despojaran de sus ropas, quedando en ropa interior. Gakupo mantenía el mismo recorrido sobre la figura femenina que solía deleitarlo con sus ojos azules cielo penetrante; ambos estaban sentados en el medio de la cama, este la abrazaba por detrás y le otorgaba sus besos pausados e cariñosos sobre los hombros desnudos de la muchacha, quien transformaba sus gemidos en pequeños jadeos. Ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, se dejaba llevar por esas manos grandes y esos cálidos brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura, lentamente unos dedos traviesos jugaban sobre su ropa interior femenina con unos suaves roces sobre su sexo, mantenía sus jadeos placenteros. Después, el joven aprovecha la oportunidad para quitarle ese brasier que le molestaba un poco y al sacárselo, con su mano derecha manoseaba uno de los senos y con la izquierda le rosaban sus dedos sobre el sexo femenino, ahí un pequeño gemido que no logro contener se escapo de sus labios. Cuando ella se giro para besarlo nuevamente, aunque con lentitud apoyaba sus delicadas manos sobre el miembro escondido de su amante, solo para divertirse y devolverle el favor, obviamente era su primera vez. Este prosiguió besando esos labios carnosos e ir bajando lentamente hacia los senos; la espalda de Gumi se inclinaba hacia atrás pero su cintura estaba rodeada por un brazo y mientras tanto, la cabeza de Gakupo estaba apoyada sobre el pecho. Él parecía un vampiro que buscaba el cuello para clavarle sus colmillos blancos y quizás rosar algunas partes sin lastimarla.

— _Sigue…Sigue_ —ella pedía por más, quería sentir más porque desea llegar más lejos al igual que él. Esa voz placentera lo llamaba y le excitaba. Con cuidado fue retirando sus manos de adentro de los bóxers de su acompañante.

¿Él será virgen? O ¿Ella lo será? Gakupo quizás tuvo otras experiencias y no, no es virgen pero su acompañante si lo era.

—Entonces…proseguiré, Gumi. —su voz seductora causo un escalofrió por la columna vertebral de ella.

Ella no quería dudar en este momento, había sentido algo duro e erguido y al dejarlo expuesto sin sus bóxers que lo fue retirando, logro obtener un preservativo para esta especial ocasión. Lo había encontrado en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, ¿Qué? Siempre tenía que ser precavido por si se presentaba alguna ocasión así. Gakupo fue colocando el objeto sobre su miembro y su acompañante la esperaba acostada en la cama. En ese momento, el muchacho se coloco sobre ella, la miro detenidamente e intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos, cuando esas manos grandes la acorralaron en su propia cama, ahí fue cuando sintió que algo la estaba corrompiendo y le provoco que se le escapara un gemido placentero. Mientras que Kamui sonreía con satisfacción. Sus ojos no dejaban de observar a la mujer que estaba bajo su cuidado.

 _¿De verdad estaba sucediendo? ¡Sí! Aunque creerá que es verdad hasta despertar a su lado._

Un movimiento lento e suave de cadena hacia que Gumi tratara de aferrarse a él. Se mordía su labio inferior para contener sus gemidos. La espalda se arqueaba al sentir como un golpe suave entre sus paredes y luego se aferraba a los mechones purpuras que caían como cascadas sobre su cuerpo, como si formara una cortina de ese mismo color.

— ¡Ah! —gemía, pero fue silenciada al instante con un beso apasionado. Que entre respiraciones algo agitadas tuvieron intercambiaron un par de palabras porque después, otro movimiento no tan brusco pero si rápido hizo que las uñas de Megpoid se clavaran en esa espalda desnuda. — ¡S-Sigue…G-Gakupo! —pronuncio su nombre tras devolverle un beso tan intenso e fogoso.

 _No era su intención pero al sentir ese movimiento le había gustado, él lo sabía._

— _Gumi…A-Aishiteru_ —le susurraba en el oído. Este hizo otro movimiento apresurado e inclinaba su cabeza nuevamente pero hacia los senos de ella, para repetir una y otra vez el mismo recorrido. Gumi tenía los nudillos blancos de sus manos que se aferraban en ese momento en las sabanas. Se retorcía de placer debajo de él.

— ¡Ahmm, G-Gakupo A-Aishiteru! —su voz se agitaba al sentir que el ritmo estaba cambiando tan repentinamente. Solamente ellos dos, disfrutando de la pasión y del placer mutuo…

Estaba dicho y hecho que a partir de su momento íntimo, las cosas podrían cambiar ¿Quién sabe? Ambos solo querían disfrutar en su momento íntimo.

 _Ella es su delicioso caramelo._

 **…**

Todo se mantuvo en la oscuridad y cuando las cosas se volvían a repetir, todo quedaba debajo de las sabanas blancas. En esta noche, Gakupo Kamui e Gumi Megpoid despertaron juntos en la misma cama y no fue un sueño, era tan real. La peli verde acariciaba el rostro de su amante con delicadeza, mientras que el joven cerraba sus ojos y sonreía al sentir esa suave caricia después de una larga noche de pasión.

— ¿Todo en orden? —bromeaba Gumi clavando sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas hacia esos ojos azules. El cabello purpura la rodeaba completamente y le encantaba como también sentirse segura en los brazos de su amante.

—Perfecto…—respondió este ampliando sus labios en una gran sonrisa. — _Esta noche regresare…_ —le susurraba en el oído y la joven se puso colorada.

— _¿G-Gumi? Levántate ya es hora de desayunar_ —hablaba su madre del otro lado de la puerta.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron apresuradamente y comenzaron a vestirse, en especial Gakupo que estaría sobre una cuerda muy floja si lo descubrían en la habitación de su amiga. Trato de arreglarse lo más rápido posible para salirse del cuarto, pasando como desapercibido.

—T-Tengo que irme, nos vemos después amor. —murmuraba en voz baja y se dirigió hacia el balcón para escapar e irse a su casa. — _De acuerdo, nos vemos en la noche._ —escucho.

— _¿Gumi?_

—Recién me levanto, mamá. —replico haciendo un pequeño gruñido de disgusto.

— _El desayuno te espera en la cocina._ —volvió a avisarle sobre su alimento.

—Ahí voy. —comento. Suspiro aliviada al oír que ciertos pasos se estaban alejando de su puerta. —Uff…No se dio cuenta.

Cuando transcurrió todo el día estando encerrada en su habitación para dibujar, sus padres seguían sospechando sobre algunos comportamientos de su hija y más que últimamente se estaba distrayendo un poco, para ellos no era agradable saber que su hija no estaba prestando atención en clase, quieren verla ya recibida. Algo no andaba bien.

 _La felicidad de aquellos jóvenes estaba reservada dentro de una cajita, ¿Qué había ahí?_

 _Quiero saber si me vendrás a rescatar…_

Al dejar sus materiales a un lado de la mesita, la muchacha había descubierto una pequeña cajita violeta. ¿Acaso se le había caído a su pareja? Dudaba en espiar, porque ese regalo podría ser para alguien más, pero su curiosidad le gano en su batalla mental. Una vez que abrió el pequeño objeto, al reluciente término conmoviéndola: sus ojos se cristalizaban ver un diminuto diamante. Por dentro estaba emocionada y desesperada para volverlo a ver. Ella miro su manzana roja, un postre que todavía no había comido aun y cuando la agarro entre sus manos para darle un bocado; escucho un sonido que provenía de la ventana. Un avioncito de papel que llego a entrar en a su habitación.

— ¿Qué es esto? —se cuestionaba la joven agarrando el avión de papel. Busco otra hoja de papel para escribir algo y luego, se quedo leyendo atentamente la carta sus ojos se dilataban de la emoción.

 _~Querida, Megpoid Gumi:_

 _Supongo que ya encontraste el anillo, al principio no lo tenía planeado hacer una proposición así, sin que me miraras a los ojos pero ahora te pido que salgas hacia el balcón…Tenia otra manera de planteártelo pero no como lo vas a ver ahora a continuación… Solo quiero saber tu respuesta._

 _Kamui, Gakupo~_

La muchacha se asomaba hacía el balcón y se conmovió por el intento de su amigo, que tenía un ramo de flores amarillas con la palabra _'¿Marry Me?'_

— ¡Salta si me aceptas! —exclamo Gakupo con una amplia sonrisa, dejaba el ramo de flores a un lado y extendía sus brazos para agarrar el delicado cuerpo de su amada.

— _¡Sí!_ —respondió con emoción y salto hacia el vacio, su vestido turquesa se levantaba un poco con la fría brisa. Sintió como algo la envolvía con sus largos brazos y retrocedía un poco para mantenerse de pie, ese fuerte agarra le agradaba y le hizo sentirse segura de su decisión, aunque ya lo tenía declarado desde aquella noche cuando se había entregado a él.

La señora Megpoid escucho un ruido en la habitación de su hija y entro rápidamente para asegurarse de que escucho mal pero en realidad se encontró con una manzana roja y una hoja de papel al lado.

Entre ellos dos se besaban una y otra vez, Gakupo ya suponía que no iba hacer aceptado en esa familia pero igual quiere estar con ella. Gumi también quiere estar con él. Esa familia no podía bloquear o es decir, evitar una relación prohibida y clandestina.

— _¡T-Te amo!_ —se dijeron al unisonó.

* * *

 **Fin~**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Puede que sea un poco cursi jajaja o muy empalagoso xD pero me gusta esta pareja aparte del Gakupo x Luka jajaj :D Hace rato que no escribía nada sobre ellos dos jejeje.**_

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
